


Guest Rooms And White Collars

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, My First Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: After one of Tommy's parties, you pull Bonnie away to a guest room to handle some urges
Relationships: Bonnie Gold/Reader, bonnie gold/you
Kudos: 16





	Guest Rooms And White Collars

**Author's Note:**

> My first full length smut, so I'm sorry for the quality. Also this was supposed to be out ages ago, but I honestly had no idea what I was doing.  
> Can also be found on tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl   
> Do not repost my work

A gentle hand runs up your thigh, leaving a burning trail in its wake. You can't decide if the heat you are feeling is a result of the roaring fire in Tommy's guest room or the look Bonnie is giving you now that the two of you are finally alone, slipping away from the dying festivities into the room Tommy offered the two of you. It's Bonnie's look, you decide, his lips brushing against your neck sending a heat through you that the fire could never hope to achieve in its short lifetime.

His lips travel up the column of your neck, nipping at you desperately, before running along your jaw and reaching your soft lips. The sour taste of the whisky he drank mixes with the remnants of gin still in your mouth. Your hands travel to the collar of his new shirt, bought with money he's earned by working for the Shelby's, that he's only wearing to fit in with the posh party goers Tommy invited. The shirt is part of the reason you're so desperate for him now, along with the rest of his suit. You have never seen Bonnie dressed so smart, and you certainly didn't think that the sight would have you sending him sultry looks all night, along with the odd wink and lingering kiss on the cheek.

As the kiss deepens and his tongue dances with yours, you pull him down so he's on top of you, your hands still gripping his collar like a lifeline. His hands move up your thighs, over your stomach, brushing against your covered breasts, to reach your shoulders. He pulls away, to breathe and to pull you up with him, reaching around you to undo the buttons on your dress. Your fingers stumble to help him, occasionally catching ahold of his in their eagerness, causing both of you to giggle each time. You finally getting enough undone to pull your dress down your body, while he strips himself of his jacket and waistcoat.

He stands in front of you, dressed only in that white shirt and black slacks, dark curls in disarray and eyes wild, illuminated by the orange glow of the flames. His breathing is uneven as he takes you in, no bra, only a pair of undergarments and your stockings, heels kicked off when you made it to the bed. You can only assume that you look as desperate for him as he does for you.

His hands move to the buttons of his shirt, but you shift forward, stopping him and replacing his hands with yours. You're barely any better, fingers fumbling with stiff buttons, trying your hardest to not rip any of them off in your haste. Your hazy gin filled mind offers you no help, unsure as to why you're taking so long to complete such a simple task. Bonnie doesn't seem to mind though, too busy running his hands through your hair.

You finally undo the last button, reaching up to push the white dress shirt off his shoulders, exposing his chest to the heat of the room. You marvel at his pale abs, almost as if it's your first time seeing him like this.

"You're beautiful, Bon," you whisper, just heard over the crackle of the fire. You get the privilege of watching him blush, beginning at his chest and rising up to his face. No matter how many times you compliment him, he always turns crimson at your words. 

"Says you," he replies as he crawls up your body, losing some of his shyness as he removes your underwear, followed by your stockings. He wastes no time undoing his pants and pulling them down with his boxers, the effects of the alcohol wearing off.

He's now completely bare, hovering over you with lust and love in his bright brown eyes.

"I love you, dove," he whispers, a soft smile taking over his features. Then, he pulls back enough to strip you of your underwear and stockings, leaving you completely exposed to him. You pull him back down into a heated kiss, getting impatient now.

Bonnie's hand wanders down your body until it reaches your glistening core. You gasp into his mouth as he lightly brushes over your slit, just barely touching you.

"Bonnie," you whine, "please."

He chuckles, but stops his teasing. One finger enters you slowly, his thumb pressing against your clit. You let out a low moan. Bonnie's lips move to your neck, his finger slowly thrusting in and out of you. One hand grasps his bicep for support, the other slips into his hair, your fingers running through the curls, trying not to pull too hard.

A second finger is added, then a third, his pace speeding up and his thumb runs rougher circles on your clit. Your moans get louder as the tight feeling in your stomach grows. Your hips buck into his hand involuntarily. Bonnie uses his free arm to pin you down, stopping your movement. You whine in protest, but he chuckles against your skin.

"No need to rush things, love, we've got all night."

His eyes twinkle with mischief as he feels you tighten around his fingers. His mouth roams from your neck down to your right breast, lips capturing your nipple. His tongue flicks it, sending a jolt through you, right to your core. You chant his name like a sinful mantra as the coil in your stomach snaps loose, your orgasm rushing through you.

Bonnie's fingers keep thrusting in you while you ride out your orgasm, only stopping when you lie still and whimper. His eyes never leave yours as he pulls them out, raising them to his lips and sucking off your juices from them. He pulls them out of his mouth with an audible 'pop', then grins devilishly at you, moving to slide down your body. You pull him back up to you before his mouth reaches your core, shaking your head quickly.

"No, no," you chant, "I need you, Bon. All of you."

His grin softens, his face rising to yours.

"Whatever you want, love,"

He lines himself up to your entrance, leaning down to press his lips to yours as he pushes himself in. You moan against his lips, elated to finally be filled by him. 

Bonnie doesn't move yet, giving you time to adjust to his size. It's only when you shift your hips towards his that he finally thrusts into you, in and out at a languid pace. His hands roam your body, having a hard time choosing a place to settle, until they find their home on your hips. His grip remains gentle, always worried about hurting you, even in the heat of the moment.

With the alcohol still running through your system and the desperation for Bonnie that has been eating at you all night, it's no surprise that you feel yourself getting close to your second orgasm. You make no effort to control the volume of your moans as Bonnie brings you to the brink and tips you over the edge.

As you clench around him, Bonnie's thrusts grow sloppy, chasing his own orgasm. He follows quickly, burying his face in your neck to muffle his groans as he spills inside you.

"Y/N." He groans against your skin.

Bonnie pulls out and drops beside you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into his side, too tired to move any further. You can't even bring yourself to get under the covers. Instead, you lay your head on his chest, panting from your activities.

He presses a kiss to your hair, then lets out a satisfied sigh. You fall asleep like this, wrapped in your lover's arms and listening to the dying fire. 


End file.
